The White Quill
by Oliveclover123
Summary: Kibo has only one wish, to take care of what was left of her family. Her gift of sight had always made kibo diffrent and she had long addapted herself into being a normal person. However, when her friend is haunted by a demon, a killer is on the loss, and she finds it harder to hide her secret what will poor Kibo do? Read to find out!
1. Fruit of Fate

Ice cream, it was every where. I tried to get all the children to calm down, but it was hopeless.

A bunch of fourteen year olds wouldn't listen to a seventy year old like me. My younger sister, Deiji had wanted to throw a huge birthday party down at the ice cream café, which was also where I held a part-time-job. It didn't pay as much as I wished it did, but it was the closest thing to home in case mom had another attack. I, of course, was made to look after Deiji.

Mom had taken an extra shift at the hospital, again. I was starting to worry about her health, she seemed to be eating less and less for the past few days, and losing Dad this past year didn't help. It was like she was rotting away each day.

"Kibo-Chan!" The annoying voice of my sister whined.

I put down the box of presents and turned to her, raising a eyebrow at her pouting face. She had gotten taller, but was still small for a fourteen year old. Her head barely reached my stomach. She had mum's blue gaze and father's red hair, as I had mum's orange hair and dad's green eyes. But, my sister seemed to tan more easily than me as my pale skin stood out against her dark one. She must have gotten it from Dad, he'd never get sunburned, while mum and I did.

"Can I open my presents now!" She pleaded and I sighed. She will never change.

I struck a thinking pose, finger tapping on my chin, as my other hand sat on my hip. "Hmmm, Maybe if you get your friends to all sit down, we can begin" I sung out and like magic every one bolted to their seats.

"Hehehe, Works every time" I whisper to Risuna, my long time friend and college, as we begin present time.

It had taken me and Risuna about two hours to clean up the mess as parents started to come by, picking up their kids. We were almost finished when my butt pocket buzzed.

"Hello?" I asked, taking out my phone, as Risuna smirked. She started making kissy faces and I waved her off. I listened to the caller and nodded as they went on talking.

" Sure, Mr. Yagami, It's no problem" I reassured.

"Thank you, Kibo your a big help!" Mr. Yagami said from the speaker and I ended the call. Risuna's face had gone pale and it was my turn to smirk.

"I thought it was Light" She confessed and we broke out in laughter. "So what Did Mr. Yagami want?" She asked and I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"He can't make it on time to pick up Sayu, so he asked me if I could"

"And knowing you, you couldn't refuse a pleading old man" She finished and I nodded sadly. "Then ya better leave now, it looks like it's about to rain" she finished, handing me the box of Deiji's presents, as she checked the weather outside the cafe's window.

I follow my friends gaze and agree, it was begging to get dark from thunder clouds. I turn my attention to a hopeful girl, standing outside.

Sayu had been waiting for a her dad and I felt bad for her, as my father used to do the same thing. Get so caught up with work that he'd forget about previous engagements, made mom furious every time.

"You think you could close up without me?" I asked Risuna and she waved me off, telling me not to worry about it.

Deiji and I left the café, with her presents in "our" hands, as I told her to wait in the car.

"Sayu!" I called out and she turned to me with a forced smile. "I'll drive you home, come on"

She gave a sad smile and nodded, coming along with us. I, My sister, and Sayu were the closest out of anyone we knew. But, Sayu liked to come to me for advice on important lady things. I had taken the roll as her older sister by accident and didn't mind.

"So how's light doing these days?" I asked on the drive to Sayu's home. I and Deiji had been there so many times, It was easy to find by now.

The two younger girls giggled in the back seat, whispering back and forth, until finally Sayu spoke.

"Why, ya want to know about light?"

I could hear the hinting in her voice and scoffed, rolling my eye's.

"Haven't talked to him much since I moved schools" I said nonchalantly and groans could be heard from behind me. I smirked when Sayu gave in.

"He's fine, been hung up in his room mostly with homework. But, he's still the same old light"

I smiled, half listening to Sayu and my sister ramble on about older siblings being annoying. It was nice that at least one of my friends didn't change on me.

"Here we are!" I sang out as I parked the car in front of the yagami's home, just being able to make out lights bedroom window from me seat.

Sayu and Deiji cheered, getting out in a snap. The two preteens raced for the house. I always wondered how they had so much energy as I locked up the car. But, as I headed for the front door, A presence walked down the road and I sighed sadly. It was a ghost.

Since I could remember, I had the ability to see the dead or any other paranormal being of sorts. It scared me really bad when I was a child, but after a while. I had gotten used to seeing them, meds mostly helped my sanity, and pretending they weren't even there. Mom had told me once, I had inherited it from my father's side and would grow to be so much more then I knew, whatever that was suppose to mean...

"Hahahaha~" A chilling laughter whispered threw the air behind me and I quicken my pace towards the house.

"Kibo-Chan! thank you for bringing Sayu home, I hope she didn't cause to much trouble?" Mrs. Yagami said, embracing me into a tight hug, as I entered the front door. "Excuse me!" Sayu shout could be heard from the living room and I chuckled.

"No, Mrs.Yagami. Sayu was great, the most behaved out of everyone" I sighed out and the older woman smiled knowingly at me. "How about I get you some tea?"

Iexcepted her hospitality, thanking her kindly.

"So how are your studies going, you're studying to be a doctor just like your mother aren't you?" She asked and I nodded, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the dining table.

For the past few years, I had been working on helping my mom out at her work, hoping to save someone that needs help.

"It always made me happy to help others in need... to help someone in dad's shoes..." I said, remembering the accident clearly, as my hands clenched tightly together on my lap.

"Your father was a great man, my husband and I will always remember his sacrifice Kibo-chan" Mrs. Yagami said, taking a hold of my hands. Putting a cup of tea in them, she tried to comfort me. I gave her a pained smile and she patted my cheek.

"Drink, ginger tea helps" She lectured and I laugh, but drink it anyway.

"Well, now this is a surprise, Kobo's back!" The all too familiar voice sung out as I snapped around.

Light Yagami in all his cockiness walked off the stairs and over to me. A big grin was plastered on his face as I frowned.

"Its Kibo, I'm not a phone line!" I snapped, but the smile on my face was making the anger in my voice useless as I embraced Light into a hug.

"Its been what, Two years now?" Light said and I shrugged, letting go of him. After getting teased about hugging light and eating dinner with the Yagami's, Light had taken me up to his room to talk.

"Light what did you want to..." I froze in mid speech as we walked into his room.

A huge wigged creature laid sprawled out on Lights bed as if he lived here. Light hadn't noticed my behavior as he sat down in his desk chair.

"I just wanted to catch up, what have you been up to lately?" He asked, motioning for me to take a seat on his bed. But, I didn't want to be anywhere not that thing. So I sat on the floor beside the bed, causing light's brow to crease, as the thing looked over at me.

"Are you okay, is there something wrong with my bed?"

"Hey, light do you think she can see me?" The demons scratchy voice said to light, staring at me intensely, as it appeared in front of me. But, I ignored it and played it cool.

"It's fine Light, I'm just not comfortable in sitting on a guy's bed..." I said slowly.

"Why?" Light persisted, staring at me in a way that made me feel naked.

I frowned, holding back a smirk that clearly said "are you really this dumb?", as he glared at me. "what do guys usually do in their beds, besides sleeping, Light?" I asked him in an innocent manner.

Light gave new meaning to his name as his face shined bright red.

"Hahaha, She's got ya there. I like her!" The winged being said, laughing crazily, as Light forced a smile. He decided that we should switch spots, so that I was in the desk chair and him on his bed.

"So what have you been up to?" Light asked, again.

"Nothing much to be honest, other then getting into the same college as you" I said, smirking at his shocked face.

He smiled brightly and started firing questions like, when, who, why, and did your mom approve. We talked for a while until Lights mother came up offering us snacks to eat.

"Do you have any apples?" I asked and she nodded smiling, before heading down to get me one.

I had always loved the fruit, honey crisps were always my favourite.

"still love apples I see" Light said and I gave him a thumbs up.

"Ain't nothing better man!" I cheered out as the demon copied me.

"Light, Light! She likes apples!"

He started to cry in... joy? I tried not to laugh. This demon was funny and it seemed that light could see him too, which was very odd. I wonder, was light like me?

Light gave a stressful sigh, mumbling something that the demon heard, and he spoke up. "Remember when you invented that apple eating contest for the new year festival?"

"I won it every time!" I sigh, remembering it fondly, as I subconsciously rubbed my stomach and we both laughed. But, something felt off. The aura in his room gave me bad vibs.

"Light" I said. He meet my serious gaze with his own and I thought about telling him my special gift. "Remember when we were kids and I had that trauma attack in the park..." We both frowned, remembering when I started screaming and crying for my parents as I pointed at something in the woods that wasn't there.

"Ya, you scared the hell out of dad and me" He said. I nodded and looked towards the window, that was blocked by the demon that loomed over me, as my green eye's gazed into it's red one's that reminded me of the horrible things I had witnessed it's kind do.

" I saw something that day, but no one seemed to see it..." I whispered and Light froze, snapping his head up to me, as his eye's flickered back and forth between the demon and I, who were still looking at each other. I knew by the crazed glint in their eye's that it would be best to not tell them the whole truth.

"I saw a man, kill a child" I confessed and Light seemed to change his nervous tension to anger.

"People like that disgust me" He said and I gave him a blank look.

"Light we can't control who lives and dies in this world, better to just accept it and move on..." I mumbled and Light shot up, grabbing a holding of my chair.

"Light what are you-!" I said in shock and looked up. The look in Light's eye's scared me a bit as he hovered over me, just a breath away, when a grin pulled on his lips.

"What if you could" He whispered. "Let's share the fruit of fate..."

The demon's evil laughter echoed menacingly threw out the room. All I could feel in that moment was a huge urge to run and hide.

What had happened to you, Light... Or are you even him anymore?

To Be Continued In Chapter Two!


	2. Only A Human

"What If you could?" Light whispered, crazed eye's staring into my soul. I let a deep sigh out, pushing Light away and roll my eyes, as I ignore the demons laughter. He gave me a frown and I pointed to the door of his room, getting up to open it, as it revealed his mother about to come in.

"Oh! Dear, I've brought you your snacks. Would you like me to call your mother, if you'd like to stay over? Little Deiji- Chan has already made herself comfortable, haha" She asked. I thank her and sheepishly apologized for the inconvenience, which she just patted my head.

"Your family Kobi-Chan! Your always welcome" She cooed and left the tray of snacks with me, before leaving.

"Family?" I mumbled in awe and Light let out a chuckle. His honey gaze shining from the sunset, coming in from the window of his room, as he grabbed the tray out of my grasp.

"Sorry for scaring you there" He said with a smile, but something about it seemed fake.

"Light, are you okay?" I asked and he flinched.

"Why do you ask?" He said, setting the tray on his desk. I walked over to him and take an apple as He grabbed a bag of chips on the tray. I shrugged and bite into the sweet fruit, knowing that Light hated it when he didn't get a straight answer.

"Kobi..." He said in a warning tone, but I only smirked back at him.

I and light knew each other very well, with all the play dates our parents set up for us, how could we not? But, something seemed off with him since they last met.

"You just, seem off light" I confessed, slouching in his chair. He gave me a raised eyebrow, giving me his oh to familiar "oh-really- look".

"So, what about ya, take over the world yet with that brain of yours?" I fire back and scratches his neck, looking at the floor.

"I guess, a little bit at a time though..."

"You're still nuts as always I see" I sigh and he glares at me. "So are you" he said.

"Ya got that right!" I tease, giggling.

The demon had long since sat on Lights desk, just staring at us, as I question why he was near light at all. They never form attachments to humans, thinking we're boring creatures and all. unless...

"Light, think fast!" I yell, throwing my apple at him. But, he's not fast and it hits him square in the face. "Kobi, what the hell!" He screamed and I frown. "Your so slo-" I start to say and freeze.

"Black butler reference!" I yell, pointing a finger at him and he face-palmed. "Seriously Kobi!" He yelled and I pouted.

"What?" He only glared at me while the demon laughed it's ass off behind us.

"Do you live just to annoy me?" He said, sighing and I smirk. "What next? You'll go out posting my darkest secrets on the net!" He mumbles.

"Well no, but that can be arranged" I tease and he groans. "So, where am I going to sleep?"

Light frowns, likely thinking.

"Hey, Light! why not let her sleep with you?" The demon asked, giggling like a creep. Light pretended to yawn, stretching out his arm in a rocket motion, as he punched the demon that hovered above him, into the ceiling.

"You can sleep on the couch down stairs, it pulls out" He recommended with that fake smile and I returned it.

(One Day Later)

"Kobi-Chan!" A voice yelled down the hallway. I was making my way to the office to deliver a box of spices to ease illnesses, when I was called. Risuna ran up to me in a hurry. Her long black hair was soaked with sweat and stuck to her face as her body heaved over in exhaustion. She looked to have ran all the way across campus.

"What's happened?" I asked her in worry. Risuna never ran for anything, even if a teacher asked her too, as she had serious asthma, so this was a first. She tried to tell me, but I could only make out a few words, as she coughed and choked on gasping for air.

"Amai-Chan has... she's not breathing... heart-" And that's all I needed to know before I demanded her to tell me where Amai, who was also our close friend, was.

" get to the nurse's office" I told her and left in a hurry, clutching the box in my hand. Amai was in the schools gymnasium when it happened, I ran as fast as I could. But, when I got there, no one was helping the poor girl. They all just stared as she crawled towards them, chocking out silent helps.

"Amai!" I scream, running to her side, as I trampled threw everyone to get to her. She gave me a panicked look as I knelt down beside her.

"It will be okay, Amai. Calm down and breath for me, in and out now" I soothed her and she listened to me, following my actions, as I went to work. I was furious with everyone watching, they all knew and were taught for emergencies like me, this place was for firkin to be medics, and yet no one but me was helping her.

"All of you get lost!" I screamed at them and they backed away in shock at my fury. I was known to be mild and a chill person, always happy to help and understand. But at this moment my friend was about to die and I couldn't give a shit about anyone except Amai.

"Someone do something useful and call Nine one one!" I shout and one girl grabs her phone from her pocket in a hurry. 'Good' I thought, watching them do as I said.

I snapped back to my friend, who was scared and crying. It saddened my heart to see anyone in pain, may it be a criminal or elderly. No one should feel pain.

"Cayenne pepper!" I shouted out, remembering the box that was now sat beside us, and everyone looked at each other.

I quickly unlocked the box and looked through every flask, holding it's had the spice. It had to be in here!

"You think it was Kira?"

"It can't be! Amai wouldn't hurt a fly, right?" Voices of people whispered to each other around me as I shook in anger.

I prayed for help and the box tipped over, letting a flask roll out of it. I grabbed the glass in my hand, studying if it was what I needed, and opened Amai's mouth wide. I place the cayenne under her tongue, a few drops at a time. After, a few bone chilling seconds, she had stopped painting in pain and became steady for the time being. But, she had also gone unconscious.

"Kobi-Sama, the ambulance has arrived!" A girl called out and I sighed in relief, finally!

I yelled for the stronger male students to help carry her to the ambulance, but a few others felt other wise...

"Kira wouldn't want us to help her, she was chosen!" A snotty girl yelled out as others agreed and I punched her in the face.

"You all are sick!" I yelled.

Who needs their help, I pulled her onto my back and piggy backed her to the medics myself. She was smaller then me so it wasn't too hard.

"Take her!" I cried out and the medics ahead noticed me, before darting over to help.

"She'll be okay now, dear. Why don't you go-"

"No, I'm coming" I said and there was no buts in my tone. They let me in with Amai and I held on to her hand as the medics helped her. I prayed for my friend to make it, she didn't deserve to die! Suddenly the whole ambulance was wrapped in a bright light as my hands, started to glow green. But in a snap everything stopped.

"Her breathing, blood levels, and heart rate is stable" a shocked medic said.

The chief medic looked towards me in awe and snapped his gaze to my friend, checking her.

"It's impossible! How did you do it?" He asked, looking up at me and I frowned in worry.

"Do what, is Amai okay?" I asked and the medics looked at each other.

"Dear, she's been cured. You some how stopped the heart attack!" The chief exclaimed and I paled.

'No way' I thought in horror, shaking as I looked down at my hands. The voice of that demon repeated in my head.

"A strange one you are, such a long life span for only a human, what are you?" It's voice had rang in my ear as I had tried to sleep last night.

"W-what am I, I'm only a human... right?" I whispered to myself in fear as the ambulance suddenly felt cold. A bad omen, the nurses were to busy celebrating in awe to notice it. But, I did and shivered. 'Only a human…'

To be continued...


	3. Trust Me

"Mom!"

"In The kitchen, whats wrong?" Mrs Yagami called from the stove. Mr Yagami had one of his rare days off and was playing chess with light when the youngest Yagami had barged in.

"Kibo-chan's friend has had a heart attack at school and is in the hospital!" She said in one breath and the whole family went silent, sizzling of bacon had been ignored, as Mr Yagami ran for his coat and shoes.

"Light, come. Sayu stay with your mother!" Mr. Yagami ordered. Light followed after his dad in worry as he tried to think what could have happened. He didn't write any young peoples names in the book for the past week, plus it's not Kira's style to kill innocent high schoolers. It could only mean one thing...

"Dad do you think..." Light asked. "That this is a bit strange for Kira?"

"Yes" Was Mr Yagami's only answer as he drove to the closest hospital to Kibo's school. Pulling into the hospital's parking lot, The two males hope that the two girls were fine. But, there still was that dreaded feeling of doubt.

"Kibo?" Light said as his dad followed him into the hospital room.

A girl laid asleep in a bed as Kibo sat by her friend's side, looking up at light's voice.

"They said she'll be okay..." Kibo said, but the two males could see how shaken she was to the whole ordeal.

"Let's get something to eat, you haven't had lunch have you?" Mr Yagami said and Kibo's tummy answered for her.

"Come on, theirs a Tim Hortons across the street"

The two teens followed the adult out and to the coffee shop, relaxing into the chill vibe of the old place.

"They said it was a medical miracle that she survived at all..." Kibo spoke first and Light raised a brow at her annoyed tone. "Said I saved her and was a blessing" She snorts. " a bunch of bull"

"But that's..." light started.

"Impossible, Light I know!" She growled out and light shut up.

Mr Yagami stared at them over the rim of his glasses, sipping on a cup of coffee, as It's steam fogged up his glasses.

The shop had turned silent at Kibo's outburst, costumes staring at them in confusion.

"Kibo... She will be okay" Mr Yagami said slowly and Kibo deep scowl, that had taken her face, softened into watery eyes.

"No one helped her..." Kibo choked out, trying to hold herself together. Light and Mr. Yagami frowned in concern. "They believed that it was Kira"

"This is absurd, Your school is for doctors!" Mr. Yagami spat, slamming his mug on the table as Light's eyes flickered with dark intent. The outburst caused the owner of the cafe to glare at them and Mr. Yagami chuckled sheepishly.

"Mr Yagami..." Kibo fiddled with her teacup, half of it already empty, as the man gave her his full attention. "How do people go on, knowing they'll die one day?Life is horrible, killings happening left and right, would it be better to not have this world at all?" She rambled.

"There is evil in our world, Kibo. But, there is good too, you just need to know where to look" Mr. Yagami said, smiling sadly. Light sat beside his dad, listening to them, as Light sipped at his own coffee quietly. His mind, however, was narrowing down who could have done this.

"But, what if you can't find it?" Kibo persisted, getting eaten up in pain as she tried to rub her headache away.

'When was the last time I slept properly?' She wondered, tiredly.

"Then you make your own"

Light and Kibo snapped their gazes to the older man in shock, Mr Yagami smiled calmly at them.

"The only way to get rid of bad memories is making good ones, don't let today bring you down Kibo, your a strong young woman and are never alone." Mr. Yagami said, patting her hand as she became a sobbing mess. It was no secret to the Yagami family that Kibo had a hard life, supporting her family with street jobs, portending to be older then she was to get good wages, as her mother mentally couldn't and wouldn't take care of her work or children. Sometimes, Kibo would call for the Yagami's help when she was younger, when their mother and father would fight or leave for a while, asking if she could stay over or how to work the stove.

(Bring!)

"Hello, how is this?" Kibo asked, picking up the call and stood in shock. "Yes ma'am, I'll be their right away!"

A smile slipped onto her face and the Yagami's felt relived. It turned out that Amai had woken up.

"Best be getting back then! Light, I'll be putting Kibo in your hands, she's your sister too" Mr Yagami said and Kibo complained about being called his sister, causing them all to laugh.

"Kibo-chan!"

"Amai!"

The two girls were a crying a storm as Light bid his father farewell. A bang sounded from the hall outside and Amai's patients barged in, panic and worry all over their face's.

Miss and Mr Stain, Amai's mother and father were very traditional about their Japan background. Kibo had gotten quite a shock and history lesson from Amai's parents when she had met them for the first time.

"Oh thank the gods!" Amai's mother screamed. Kibo was pulled back by Light as the crying mother embrace her daughter.

Miss. Stain was a very kind and open-minded woman and was a dear friend of lights mother, Kibo also considered Miss. Stain an outspoken and crazy fun aunt to her.

"The doc informed us about what had happened, we thank you dearly for saving our Amai." Mr. Stain, Amai's father said as he bowed deeply to Kibo. He had always held a very strict presence, seeming to be a lord sent for the past. His heart was not on his sleeve like his wife, he kept it hidden inside and Kibo was the only one not apart of their family that had seen him show it.

"Sir, really it's okay!" Kibo said, blushing sheepishly, embarrassed. But, she noticed the older man's deep frown and sadly smiled.

"It's not your fault, Sir," Kibo said and Amai sent her friend a thankful look. Mr. Stain had a habit of shouldering the blame for anything That hurt his family, including Kibo. Mr. Stain thanked Kibo again before hugging his daughter with manly tears.

"Light, let's go" Kibo whispered, it was time to give the family some space. It had been a long day for the Stain family and Kibo didn't want to intrude on their happy moment.

"So I guess being a doctor is useful in this world..." Light sighed and Kibo playfully slapped his arm.

"Of course. We give hope and that's stronger than any emotion, even love!" Kibo sang out and gazed up at the sky.

'Maybe that's what we live for?' She realized, a smile slowly appearing on her pink lips as she pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail. Light watched her with a smirk and rolled his eye's. She noticed and frowned with a pout.

"What?"

"Nothing..." he shrugged and continued walking as Kibo tried to get him to explain. It was a lovely afternoon, the sun casting a vibrant orange glow around the two teens as they walked along the streets of Japan.

The centre of the city had filled with people and Light grabbed ahold of Kibo's hand, making sure they didn't get separated.

The sun was close to setting as everyone tried to get past them, shoving and slamming into them. Kibo felt a numbing sadness to it all, the crowed streets, the honking traffic, and the orderly lines of people getting back from work or school. It all felt too organized and planned, like everyone was surviving and not living...

"Light, let's go to the park..." Kibo said and Light moved to wave a taxi. But, she grabbed his hand. "No, we can take the buss"

Light paused for a moment and smiled a tack smile, agreeing too easily and Kibo grew suspicious.

"Light, that agent is still tailing you," The demon said, hovering above them. Kibo had tried with all her might, ever since Light had come to the hospital, to ignore the thing and grew pale at its comment.

'We are being followed? For how long!' Kibo thought in worry as the sudden realization hit her. 'Don't tell me your a suspect light!' She mentally yelled and pretended to look for the way out of the crowed, while really trying to find their stalker. She had hoped to find some man for a secret organization, who worked with a gang or black market or something other then the police. However, she couldn't see anyone and frowned. Had the demon just wanted a reaction from her to see if she could see him?

"Kibo, this way!" Light shouted, finding a way threw the crowed and Kibo obediently followed like a pet puppy, as she blushed when light tightened his hold on her hand. Ever since she was small, Kibo had never liked being touched by others for reasons that her mind had blocked off.

Kibo and Light retched the Buss stop as the buss pulled into it and jumped on, sitting down in the middle seats.

"Well, remind me to never go shopping around this time, haha!" Kibo joked and Light chuckled as more people got into the buss.

A tall man in a black trench coat passed by Kibo as she sat her school bag by her feet. Brushing against her, the contact of his coat and her bare leg caused a shock to hit Kibo. Flashes of a scene went threw her mind like whiplash, a gunman, shouting, demon, FBI agent, and the bloody smell of iron.

" Are you alright kid?" A voice broke her thoughts as the tall man crouched by her seat. His hair was combed back and she could just make out an FBI badge hanging in his coat, but she couldn't be certain.

"Y-ya" she mumbled embarrassed and Light sighed in relief beside her. " thank you tho"

"Always happy to lend a hand, miss" The man said with a smile and left to take his seat in the very back. Kibo watched him and frowned, noticing that he looked really similar to the man in her vision.

"What happens to you?" Light asked and she shrugged.

"Day dreaming to it full existent, light. Goggle it" she chimed and light chuckled. But that's when a man on the buss stood up and started screaming with a gun. "L-light!" Kibo whispered in panic and felt light take her hand in a tight grip.

"Drop this by your right foot, make it look like it's an accident..." Light whispered in her ear and handed her a slip of paper covered with a tissue. "Don't touch it" He informed and she nodded.

Waiting until the man looked at some other people, Kibo pretended to blow her nose and let the paper fall to the floor beside her right foot.

"Hey! What you got there?" Kibo froze as the man pointed the gun at her and walked towards them. She grabbed lights hand harder and light just sat still. It unnerved her how he was so calm during this like he knew that the man wouldn't hurt him...

"Aaaagh!" The man's sudden screaming caught Kibo and everyone off guard as he started shooting at the back of the bus. It was like he gone crazy, but Kibo realized that he could now see the demon too and her eyes widened.

"If you need proof here" A whisper came from Kibo's left and she snapped her head around to see the tall man hand over his badge, stating he was an FBI agent. Kibo paled and realized that her visions are coming true, one by one.

"L-light..." Kibo stuttered as light looked up to her after giving the FBI agent his badge back.

"Did you... was this..." she tried to say as Light frowned.

"What are you talking about... Duck!" Light shouted, grading Kibo's head and making them both duck.

The agent stood up with a gun as if that would make things better and told everyone to get down before the man went crazy again and started shooting everywhere.

"Pull over!" The crazed man shouted. the buss came to a screeching halt, opening its doors, as everyone watched in awe or horror as the crazed man ran out in fear to be hit by a passing truck.

"Here kid, sorry you two had to go through that on your date," The agent said, passing the shivering Kibo a plastic cup of water. "The names Raye Penber. But friends call me Ray. What you both did in there was brave, you should be proud" Ray said, putting a conferring hand on kibo's shoulder.

The sirens of police and aroma of medics blurred Kibo's senses, she could only nod and hold lights hand tighter. Light did all the talking for her. But, when they were on their way home, he stopped them and spoke.

"It's okay, let go" and very slowly Kibo let her hand slip from his and he embarrassed her into a tight hug. "You'll never be put threw that again, I promise you" light whispered and Kibo felt herself go limp in his arms as her eyes closed, letting go of what her mind was telling her not to do.

'Don't trust him...' It whispered.

"Trust me," light said and she fell.

To be continued!!!!

Thanks for all the support everyone! 

Ps. I am shipping Kibo with someone, but "who" shall remain a mystery, mwahaha!


	4. I Killed Her

The cafe was bustling with life, I and my fellow colleges had trouble keeping up with everyone. By the end of our shift, we were all covered in sweat and aching all over.

"Thank you for your hard work today everyone, the daly rush is always hard but we got threw it!" Our boss gave us all a thumps up as we all give her blank stares. "See you all tomorrow!" And with that our trusted and insane boss had left the building, leaving us to clean up.

Our boss had a habit of being a bitch and we all hated her. Her red hair and high and mighty figure always pissed us off.

"See you all tomorrow!" One of my colleges, mark copied in a high over the top girly way as he flipped imaginary hair over his shoulder. We all laughed.

Mark was two words, annoying prankster. His brown hair and slim body had caused most of the girl costumers to fawn all over him. But, his glittery blue eyes did nothing to the rest of his coworkers.

"I'd like to see her tomorrow, humph" A voice mumbled as the front door opened. "She left you all to clean up, what a meanie!"

"Amai-Chan!" We all cheered, embracing the sweet girl in a huge group hug. Her light golden hair was rapped in a loss bun as her green playful eyes shined with warmth. It had been three mouth since Amai had been taken to the hospital, but today she had returned.

"When did you get out?" Mark said with a grin and we all smirk at how he said it. Risuna rolled her auburn gaze and scoffed.

"Mark I'm not a criminal!" Amai whined, slapping his arm playfully. I and Risuna chuckled at the two.

"Come on, we can go get a drink after we clean up" I said and everyone groaned. "Amai can you wait outside?"

"Anything for you girl!" Amai sung and waited for us outside.

Risuna pulled up her sleeves and grabbed the broom, "time to hurt ourselves guys!" She cheered.

"Hai!"

 ***Transportation brought to you on weels***

"So how's the light Yagami doing?" Amai asked and I choked on my tea, causing my two girl friends to smirk at me.

"He's been okay..." I said, slurping my tea in the awkward silence...

"Oooookay, how's your mom been?" Mark said and there was another silence.

" I've just been pulling threw the week" Kibo confessed and sighed as her friends smiled in sympathy.

"Same, pats been bugging me about moving in with him. But, I'm not certain tho..." Amai said, propping up her chin with her hand as she lent on the bar. Pat had been a boy she had decided to go out with, but he gave Kibo a bad energy when ever he was near her.

The four friends had decided to get a drink down at the local pub. It had a very low key western theme to it.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Amai" Kibo said, taking a hold of the said girls free hand affectionately as Amai smiled back.

"Braking news!" A static voice yelled from the flat screen above the bar, catching everyone's attention. Showing the latest of the Kira's killings, a tension grew in the bar. On the tv, A man sat in front of a table that had a name plate reading Lind L. Tailor on it.

" Oh my god!" Amai whispered as the man cliched his chest and fell to the floor, dead. Everyone in the bar went pale and Kibo shivered.

"Wow, I didn't think it was possible..." L's messed up voice echoed threw Japan as it held mock disbelief. " Kira, you can kill without being here in person!"

"Lord help us all" Mark cried and Amai hugged onto Kibo's arm in fear. But all Kibo could do was sit there and remember the demon from the previous week.

"Kill me, Kira!" L shouted out, it was like he wanted to die. Kibo bit her lip and prayed that he didn't, there was silence and L hummed. "Apparently there are some who you can't kill, Kira"

"Well..." Risuna broke the silence in the bar and slurped her coffee loudly. Slamming her mug down she grinned at everyone.

"Someone's got issues!"

 ***Time skip after the bar***

"God, that scared the shit out of me!" Mark whined, stretching as the four teens walked to the corner parking lot.

"Mark, language!" Amai scolded and mark scoffed. Kibo could only keep silent as the eldest of their group gave her a worried stare.

"Risuna don't" Kibo warned and Risuna grinned.

"Oh, I have to now!" She cheered, much to everyone's pain.

The four dashes to their cars to get home, as Risuna opened her mouth to sing.

Kibo slammed the car door shut and turned on the engine. Cursing as Risuna jumped into the seat beside her, looked like she had to drive Risuna home this time.

"Hey, Has Fred called you about the "thing"?" Risuna asked after they stopped at the light.

"Thing?" Kibo frowned, looking to Risuna in confusion.

Fred had been Risuna's childhood friend since she first went to England ten years ago. The two had Skyped back and forth ever since.

"He hasn't said a thing, why would he?" Kibo asked.

Stuttering over her words, Risuna smiled nervously and brushed it off, saying she forgot that Kibo wouldn't have contact with him.

"Hey, I found this cool note pad and remembered that you needed one, since I had sort of lost it..." Risuna said with a sheepish grin and Kibo glanced at the white notebook her friend pulled out of her work bag. Plan and simple, just like her and Kibo liked it.

Kibo smirked into the review mirror, speaking up. "Oh really? I remember you using my last notebook as a good supply of paper to make cigarettes"

Risuna laughed nervously and passed Kibo the notebook. However, once kibo's fingertips skimmed the edge of the white covering, static seemed to course up her arm like it had been asleep and was waking up.

"God, dame it!" Kibo shouted, throwing the book to the floor of the car. "What the hell was that? You know I hate those type of jokes

"Risuna!"

"What are you talking about?" Risuna asked shocked by her friends actions and smirked. "You scared of books now?"

Kibo didn't respond and stared ahead, watching the road carefully. A pain hit kibo's head and she crunched her eyes closed for a moment before it left.

The rest of the drive was calm as Risuna kept making jokes. Kibo half listened to her friend and the other half watched the road, she hadn't gotten her driving license for nothing, as those three years of driving lessons pay off. But, Kibo could not prepare herself for everything, as the gas station coming up in front of them blew into a cloud of hot fire.

"Holy shit!" Risuna screamed as Kibo hit the brakes. They both gapped as people ran out of a cloud of smock, which covered the whole area ahead of them, on fire. "Kibo, reverse, reverse, reverse!" Risuna's panicky voice broke Kibo from her shocked straight.

"I'm fucking reversing, Risuna!" Kibo shouted back and drove mad threw the street, desperately trying to get them away from the fire. "There's to frisked exit!" She hissed.

The people ran infront of their car, some getting hit while some punched on the widows for help. It was a nightmare and Kibo wished it was over, when Risuna's head was smashed with her widow by a crowbar.

"Kibo!" Risuna screamed.

Kibo noticed a truck heading towards them from behind. Turning just in time, Kibo noticed that they weren't near the gas station or any fire. She had dreamed it all and Kibo let out a relived sob as Risuna asked her what was wrong.

Ignoring her friends pleas, Kibo called nine one one and speeded up. She hoped to pass the disaster before it happened or help them.

 *** Time skip with Nutella cause it's awesome!***

The fire fighters drove by them as Kibo speeded all the way to Risuna's place, parking the car with a screeching halt.

A silence descended into the car and the two girls gave each other a look, Kibo was covered head to toe with ash as was her friend. Risuna broke into laughter.

"What the hell, Risuna?" Kibo whined, nerves still shot as her friend broke down beside her in giggles.

"We almost died!" Risuna shouted, taking beep breaths and Kibo sighed.

"Will you ever take anything seriously?" Kibo asked.

"When you do, Kibo" Risuna stated with a grin and took her leave, running into her house with a wave.

"I swear, death follows me..." Kibo mumbled to herself as she drove home and turned on the radio. Only then, noticing the fallen notebook, she picked up the book and looked it over.

'Life Note... Strange' she thought and stoped at a light. Kibo flipped open the book and realized that it had gold paper with red writing, almost like blood. "To who ever that touches this book shall hold the power to erase humans misdeeds and death, when one posses the life note it can never be given to another or the previous owners sins will fall onto the next holder of the note. Please be warned that the power held in your grasp can change more then one fate, once used you can never go back to being... Only A Human?" She read out loud and snorted.

"Mobs chanting... fire and chose threw the streets of Japan... they are demanding the rise of Kira..." A static voice said threw cut off static and Kibo felt the dread from the bar seep back into her.

"I need to call light..." Kibo whispered and grabbed her cell, holding a hand on the steering wheel, as it rang.

"Yo, light! You hearing what's happening?" Kibo said as she passed by down town, had stated to drive again. Mobs of people with torches and weapons where around her and she tried to drive around them as fast as possible.

"What do you mean that its okay? Let go? What the hell are you talking abou-!" Kibo's screams were cut off as the car was slammed in two and everything went black.

"when one posses the life note it can never be given to another or the previous owners sins will fall onto the next holder of the note" A warm voice whispered into the night air.

 ***Light***

"Kibo, hello?"

"What happened Light?" Ryuk asked, swallowing an apple. But, light didn't answer and flipped on the tv.

"Hey, their going to suspect you ya know..."

Light ignored the demon and paled as the screens showed mobs in the streets. 'What is happening?' He thought in horror, until the news switched to a car crash and he chocked. It was Kibo's car. A mob truck had slammed into it, causing it to roll off the road and into a river.

"No!" Light yelled and quickly dials for his dad. " come on dad pick up!"

The hidden cameras in lights room zoomed in on the screen of the tv as a red light blinked on them.

Mr. Yagami paled as the investigation squad watched the news report on Kibo. He grabbed his cell, but before he could answer his son. A hand shot out and graded his wrist.

"Wait, I want to see what Light Yagami will do" A bored voice hummed as the hand let go of Mr Yagami and went back to its owners mouth. "If he shows regret that will put him as Kira, but if he doesn't then, maybe he's not..." The voice mumbled as the police chef snapped.

" Of course he would feel regret, he wasn't there to help her!" Mr. Yagami yelled and the younger man paused to look up at him.

"She?" He simply asked.

"Kibo, lights childhood friend. It's said in the report that she's like apart of the Yagami family" A man in a butler attire informs the younger man, L.

"Aaah, now that makes things more difficult... thank you Watari" L said. his tired black gaze meeting the screens again as he stabbed a fork threw a piece of cake. "Mr Yagami. You may answer your son" he mumbled, popping the front of the fork into his mouth.

"Light, what's wrong?" Mr. Yagami said, flipping on his cell in a second.

"I-I think I killed her dad!" Lights broken voice shouted threw the phone's speaker and L's fork clanked to the floor.

 ** _To be continued... dun, dun, DUN!_**


	5. The First Sin

_"Lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and pride. These are the seven sins and when done they can make a lot of... challenges to humans. But, even being warned, humans are such funny beings and had willingly opened the box of pandora_..." A warm voice whispered inside the hospital room as the light of dawn broke in from it's windows. "Will you open it next, mistress?"

The life note sat silently next to a cold bed as the aroma of alcohol wipes and beeping of a heart monitor awakened a sleeping girl from her koma.

"I don't know how she's even still breathing, wisent the poor girl crushed by the impact?" A muffled voice said.

"This girl, she has something in her. You remember that student that had just been released a month ago?" A deeper voice responded as a door cracked open.

The girl kept her eyes closed and pretended to sleep as she listened in to the two doctors.

"You mean that's this girl? She's the one who healed Miss. Stain!" A woman's voice said and the other doctor hushed her.

"Not even a scratch was left on her, look!" The male doctor said and the girl felt them lift the warm blanket covering her. The female gasp echoed and the girl wondered what was wrong, she felt fine and nothing hurt. However, there layer the problem.

"I hope she wakes up soon, we'll need her help with all the heart attacks happening. Sleep well Kibo Samari" the female whispered.

Once the door closed shut, Kibo sat up with a start and check herself for injuries. But there was none and she paled. Wasn't she supposed to have been in a accident?

Noticing the info board at the end of the bed, she grabbed it and sucked in the information.

 _Kibo samari, age 16._

 _Condition: Minor concussion and brain damage. Blood loss great, heart rate normal. Priority, never leave alone._

 _Cause: Car accident, body crushed by impact of water._

Kibo finished reading and paled even more, she had turned white. Having trouble relizjng that she was supposed to be dead, she noticed her stuff on the bedside table.

Kibo stuffed the notebook in her bag that payed on the nightstand, finding some sweats and a t-shirt in the rooms staff closet. It probably belonged to the previous patient. She sloped her bag on and snuck out of the hospital room quietly.

"Kibo Samari, what are you doing?" A bored voice asked from behind Kibo and she froze in mid tiptoe. She turned her head around at meet the face of a really tired man, the bags under his eyes proved he hadn't slept in years.

"Aah, leaving?" She chimed and he hummed in understanding. "What are you doing?"

"Watching a injured girl leave a hospital"

Kibo suppressed a sweat drop and forced a laugh. This guy was weird and she just ignored him, until he started following her.

"Who are you?" She asked as they hid behind a corner when doctors passed by them. He stared at her for a moment and smirked.

"L"

Kibo stopped, everything froze and she turned around in shock. The man was thee L!

"Ya right..." Kibo scoffed and noticed a nurse come down the hallway that they had hid in. She pushed "L" back as they went further into the dark corner and that static shock came back over her arm.

"Shit, not now!" She whispered before the pain clouded everthing and she grasped L's gray long sleeved shirt as the visions came.

Abandoned school, two children with happy smiles, tests, strategies, long nights, old butler dieing, Light darkly smirking, and the cold solid floor of a coffin.

"Miss. Samari!" L shouted. His wild black hair clouded the hallway light as his pale face was really close to Kibo's. She blinked a few times, realizing that she was being held. Well, L was keeping her body from falling as he let her lean on his shoulder.

"You passed out and stoped responding, It would be wise to stay in the hospital..."

Kibo gave him a frighten look and he frowned. She pulled away and used the wall to help her stand up. Her main concern was to get home, she had to see if her sister was alright.

L watched Kibo limp off in front of him and sighed, wondering where she had to be so badly. He picked up his cell that had dropped and grabbed her arm as he called Watari to bring his car around the front. He planned to give the girl a ride and hopped she'd share a bit of Light Yagami's past or what he was like around her on the way.

 ***Skip to car drive***

Kibo watched the road outside nervously and held her bag close to her. L watched her stoically and held a jar of candy close to him as she gave him a annoyed stare.

"Are you copying me?" She asked and he frowned, shaking his head before he pulled out a lollipop from his pants. He gave it to Kibo with a blank face and she let a smile out. "Thanks" she mumbled and sucked on it.

"Light Yagami" Kibo froze. "You know of him?" L asked noticing kibos every move as she sighed. Her long hair was knotted, eyes blood shot and skin pale as a ghost. L wouldn't lie, she was cute by also too young.

"Sort of, we used to be really close. But..." she paused seeming to go into darker thoughts. "He's changed and it honestly scares me a bit..."

L's eyes grew wide and he almost seemed pleased. She gave him a confused stare but shrugged and looked back out the street.

"What happened to me?" She asked and L hummed to himself as the limo hit a bump. "I only read the medical report but it only said I was crushed by, water?"

"A mob of protesters, believing in Kira had rallied together by the street you passed by. Your car was going to fast to avoid a mob truck that slammed into you, knocking you're vehicle into the river. I'm sorry, but we were only able to save your bag and yourself." L said and ate a red candy from his jar.

"My bag... hey, did you find a white book?" She asked, thinking maybe, just maybe, it had caused it. L looked at her and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Samari-Chan" L said thoughtfully and she cliched her bag tighter. It did...

"I'd like to go home..." she whispered and L nodded, telling Watari to head there.

Skip To Kibo's Home*

"Thank you for driving me home, L" Kibo said and bowed before heading inside her mothers flat. She noticed that the place still looked the same from when she left it, a mess.

"Ni-Chan!" A squeal made Kibo smile and get knocked to the ground by her little sister, who went on rambuling about her friends missing her and how she missed her. Kibo knocked her sister on the head and grinned. " let's get this place cleaned up, I have a feeling we'll need to throw a party for my great return!"

"Ya!"

The two sisters worked on bend and knee to get the place looking good, before their mother came home. Kibo's sister had told her that their mom had been away on a business meeting, aka. Mother was sleeping with her boss again.

After getting the home nice, Kibo let her sister call their friends about a get together and headed to her room to change out of the hospital clothes. But as she entered her room she coaught that dame demon digging threw her underwear drawer...

"Come on, light said it was in here. Where would a female human leave their diary?" It mumbuled to its self before noticing Kibo in the door way, giving him a nasty scowl.

"Shit..."

 ** _To be continued!_**


	6. The Gluttony Of Apples

"Shit..." it said.

"Watch your fucking language, demon!" Kibo hissed out and Ryuk's widen. "Drop the panties, now!" She screamed and it looked at the underwear in it's hand.

"I'm not a demon, human!" It snapped not liking the girls additued. She irked it and it liked it but hated it at the same time as he watched the girl go into a rant about woman's belongings. "Blame light for this mess, I was just hired..." it said blankly and she paused.

"Light... wanted my diary?" She said and it sighed like a lazy driver.

"Why are humans such stupid little creatures?"it thought out loud.

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Kibo yelled and it froze to look down at her as she glared up at it. "I'm just not used to seeing a demon going threw my underwear!"

"Well, their honestly nice to feel..." it said, feeling the pare in his hand and she screamed as red as an apple. It snikered. 'This human is fun to tease' it thought.

"That's because it silk, why am I even telling you this? Get out!" Kibo hollored and the demon grinned down at her.

"Oh, what ya going to do about it?" He snickered and she clenched her fist. "Never took you as a silk girl..." It absently mumbled, eyeing her up and down.

Flushing deep scarlet, Kibo charged at it. However, she didn't notice that her shirt had been snagged on the door knob and she tripped mid run, falling flat into the demon.

"Hey!" It grunted and sat up. A smirk formed on its smug pale hollow face at Kibo's blushing one, a inch in front of It's.

"Well, aren't you forward. But, I'd like a woman with a bit more as-!"

"Don't even finish that sentence Demon!" Kibo hissed, squishing it's lips together harshly. The demon looked like a pouting fish.

"All have you know, I have a natural bo... dy..." Kibo trailed off as she found herself in the middle of a waist land of ash.

The sky was black with clouds and the air smelled of fuel from a car as the silence seemed to make her shiver. She was not in her room anymore, or home. Hell, was this even earth?

"Where have you taken me!" She screamed in it's ear as she pulled it up by it's black shoulder feather's.

"Take me back!" She cried out in rage and it felt it's eyes rocked a bit from her tone.

"Jesus, woman shut up your Kira to the ears..." It whined and cleaned his ear out with a pinky claw.

It wondered if she was always this demanding, it would be annoying if so. But, it's thoughts crashed to a halt when it hit the demon.

"Wait you can see me?" It said and Kibo face palmed.

"That's not important right now!" She yelled and her voice echoed threw the hollow world around them.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Hehe, it's not hell I'll tell ya that" It chuckled and crooked it's head to the side, admiring the view of a human girl straddling it.

Kibo flushed at its heavy gaze and jumped off in a hurry. She brushed off her skirt and found her bag that had landed beside them.

"Hm, strange..." It frowned. " usually humans can't service in the Shimogami world, yet you can?" It spoke out curiously and Kibo rolled her eyes not giving it anymore of her time.

"Why did you bring me here then?" She hissed out and it paused.

"I didn't..." it said and grinned widely. "You did!" It's laughter filled the empty world.

"Your kidding right?" it shook it's head. " But, I'm human!" She argued.

"So?"

She gave it a blank stare and sweat dropped. Grabbing her bag, she looked around them and sighed.

"Well, since we're here. Care to show me around?" Kibo asked, giving up arguing with a sigh and it shrugged.

"There's not much to see, all of this world looks like this..." it said, waving to the area around them.

"Surely there are more like you?" She asked, frowning sadly at the obviously dead world.

It gazed curiously down at her, it was rare that a human showed feelings for another world.

"Ya, but not many..." It told her as they walked along a ash hill.

"How lonely..." She mumbled and it's red stare creepier her out a bit, making her hurry along in her step get further from it's side.

Kibo tripped a few times on bones and rocks. But, strangely enough, it's wings would push her back into balance every time, just before she would hit the ground.

"Your different, humans usually want something or crave attention when they show empathy to another. But, you will have no benefit in what your doing..." it grunted deeply and Kibo pouted at it's comment, giving it a confused doe eyed look.

"How so?"

"You've demanded I take you back and freaked out like any normal human would. But, you easily gave in to the curiosity of my world and are even talking to me. What do you hope to gain by this?" It said in a demanding tone and Kibo paused in her step.

"Nothing... I want nothing from no one, or you..." Kibo said in a soft tone as she felt the chilling breeze make her hair dance. 'at lest not yet...' she thought sadly.

"Plus, even when I would want something. I'd simply ask the person and if they refuse I'd try to bargain with them. But if it's still a nope then I'd give in and look for another way to get it!" She chimed grinning up at it, who chuckled.

"You'ed work well with Light, kid" It crackled and Kibo frowned at it's name, remembering it's creepy voice.

"His mind and your patience could rule your world..."

"What have you done to him?" She demanded and it sighed, realizing it would be a ongoing thing with her.

"You should be asking, what has he done to himself, Kid" it laughed at her wide eyed gaze and found the look cute.

"It's about time we returned, the king wouldn't think kindly to humans coming here before their Tim- shit I wasn't supposed to say that!" It cursed as Kibo's eyes widened at the realization.

"So this is heaven?" Kibo questioned in disappointment and it groaned.

"No, we're leaving get on!" It bluntly said, slinging Kibo over it's back and flying up.

"Wow!" Kibo desperately held her arms around it's neck as it flew high up.

"Too high!"

"Don't care! Hold tight little apple, hehe" it said with a laugh and Kibo saw a vortex of water below them.

Kibo clutched her arms tighter around the demon and felt it's wings flap once more before they descended into the vortex to who knows where. She closed her eyes at the last second and snuggled her face into black feathers in fear.

It guided over the human world and gazed back at the frightened girl holding on to it for dear life, ironic it all seemed...

'She weighs nothing' It thought in wonder, finding it easy to fly even with her on it's back.

It smirked a bit when she attempted to open her eyes to only snuggle back into it's should. She obviously didn't like heights. It let it's mind wonder as it let a hand hover over her shivering cliched hands at it's neck. It never thought human girls could be so soft.

"It's alright, I'm not going to drop ya" It mumbled soothingly and gradually her hands stopped shaking.

"Well, now that I think about it, that sounds fun!" It jested her and she squeezed when it twirled around, dropping her into the lake below before catching her in it's arms; just missing the lakes surface.

"That was not funny!" Kibo cried in panic, clutching onto it's chest as it laughed. It realized that this human amused it a lot more then Light did. Seeing her house came into view, it hummed into her ear.

"I'll see you soon my little apple..."

"What are you getting at demon?" Kibo asked in confusion at it's mysterious tone.

It grinned down at her as it spoke lazily. "The names Ryuk, demon makes me sound old"

Kibo had no time for questions as she was soon threw into the open window of her bedroom. She bounced off her bed and landed harshly on the floor.

"Friken demon!" She groaned as his laughter echoed in from outside.

Pulling herself up, she made her way to the window and noticed Ryuk before she ducked. He swept into her room with a flap, setting himself comfertibly on her bed.

"Your cute when your mad human..." He sung with a creepy chuckle and she flushed. "I'll give you some advice, since you amused me so much. Light has a death note and he's not afraid to use it..." he chimmed.

"Death note... wait what do you mean?" Kibo tried to get more info from the demon. But, cwraling up to the end of her bed and in front of her on his knee's, he shook a black clawed finger in her face.

Tracing his claw down her cheek to hold her chin up, he grinned with his sharp teeth.

"It means what it means dearie!" And with that the demon, Ryuk had left with the flap of his wings.

Kibo cursed under her breath as she covered her red face with her hands. What had just happened to her? That thing had warned her because it found her amusing? She was not a toy or a tv show for some demon named Ryuka something to watch!

A harsh wave of heat hit her and she spun around. Her bag that she dropped by her bed door was hovering in front of her. She felt the need to open it and did, taking out the now glowing notebook.

"Use meeee~" A voice whispered and she realized that it came from the book, no. It was the book!

"How?" Kibo asked and flipped it open on her desk.

"Write in me... A name of the dead... so they may rise again..." It sung and she frowned.

"You rise the dead?" She whispered and it sent out another wave of heat. "Okay, I get!" She whined as it made her brain fuzzy.

"Write, write, write!" It chanted loudly and she pushed her nerves a side and shut the book with a snap. She wasn't stupid!

"I'm going to look you up, if what that demon said has some warning and your a life note, I want to find out what you do down to the last detail!" She told it with conviction and slipped it back into her bag, ignoring it's screaming for her to write in it.

"I need some Advil..." she told herself and left her room. Locking the door as she always did before heading to the kitchen counter, where she kept the medication away from her mother and sister.

Popping a few Advil into a glass of water, she took a drink. Ice cold water and mess always help the brain!

The front door burst open with a bang and she spit out her water as a familiar head of brown hair tackled her to the tile floor.

"Kibo-Chan!" A voice screamed at her as she realized it was her mother, who squeezed her tightly. "Mamas missed you so much!" She sung, snuggling into Kibo's cheek.

"Mom, get off..." Kibo said coldly. She could smell the strong scotch in her mother's hair. But, she heard the sound of fast footsteps coming down the stairs. Her eyes widened in panic and plugged her giddy mothers ears.

"Sis, stay up there, mums drunk again!" Kibo shouted and the footsteps paused before quickly receding back up the stairs.

"Mom, where have you been?" Kibo asked. the older woman giggled and Kibo knew she had been fooling around with men again.

"Ugh, come on let's get you to bed!" Whined Kibo as she pulled them both up off the floor and dragged her mom up to her bedroom.

Tucking in her mother, Kibo kissed her on the cheek and left towards her own room. She didn't hate her mother and could never, but it still hurt when she would come home like that.

"Now, time for my research!" Kibo crackled creepily.

"Stop doing references on anime when there's no one around to hear it!" Kibo's sister yelled from her room that was right next store to Kibo's.

"Well, you did didn't you?" Kibo shot back and grinned when she heard her sisters painful groan.

Kido sat down by her laptop and turned it on, searching up about the notebook and paused at a info page about gods of death. Pictures of Ryuk popped up, looking to go back to the first centry and further.

"What are you, Ryuka and why are you here?" She whispered to herself.

"ACHOO!"

"I didn't know Shimogami can sneeze?" Light said as he walked back home from school. Ryuk sniffed and grinned.

"That's because not a lot of Shimogami talk about each other, and not a lot of humans know my name..." He said and Light frowned at that.

"Are you telling me, someone other then me knows your name?" Light asked.

"Oh, light are you jealous? I'm so flattered..." Ryuk couldn't finish that sentence as light punched him into a nearby wall.

"No more apples for a month!" Light yelled enraged and Ryuk groaned.

"H-hey, come on light ant that a bit too harsh?" Ryuk stuttered nervously and light didn't respond.

"Light?" Ryuk questioned and when Light refused to comment he gasp in horror.

"Don't do this to me!"

 ***The Next Day***

"Wait, let me get this straight, Ryuka..." Kibo said, leaning on her right hip, arms crossed. She glared at Ryuk outside her windowsill.

"Ryuk"

"Your asking me for apples at five in the morning, when just yesterday you teased and almost dropped me into a lake?"

"Ah... ya?" Ryuk said scratching his head and Kibo slammed the window closed in his face.

"H-hey, come on! Light won't feed them to me anymore and I'll go threw my withdrawal stages, please can you just this once help me out?" He begged and Kibo gave him a blank stare.

"On two conditions, Ryuka"

"Ryuk!"

she gave him a blank stare and he nodded with a frown. "one, you will help me in finding out what this death note thing is about and two..." she raised two fingers." You will be my servent an spy, we have a deal?"

"Hell ya, sounds like fun!" Ryuk crackled and shakes hands with Kibo, who smirked darkly.

"Oh, ya. Fun won't even compare to what we're about to do Ryuka!" She chimmed.

"For Shimogami sake, it's Ryuk!" Ryuk yelled.

"I don't care, be here tomorrow!" She yelled back and yawned. "Now good night... Ryuka"

"Ugh!!!" Ryuk roared outside, scaring a few birds near him.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Ps. Sorry, had posted the wrong chapter before lol This is the edited finished version of this chapter!_**


	7. A Helping Hand

"I don't get how all these books will help you find out about the death note, It's not like theirs anything about Light or previous, every owner has died ya know?" Ryuk said, watching Kibo flip threw old books with arms crossed. she had asked him to borrow from the local library.

"You don't know, maybe someone who was a friend of an owner wrote about it?" Kibo suggested and Ryuk hummed in thought.

"Perhaps... But who cares about that boring stuff, what are you going to do to light now that you've found out what he had ordered me to do?" Ryuk asked with a curious gleam in his eyes.

Kibo froze in her reading and smiled. "Found it!" She cried and pulled Ryuk closer by his wing to see too.

"Dame..." Ryuk said in surprise and Kibo giggled in relief before reading over what the Death note was.

"The person who's name is written in this book... shall die?" She whispered and Ryuk's shadow seemed to become darker as it dropped over her still form.

"You, you gave light a book that kills people!" She screamed, throwing the book at Ryuk's face.

"Ouch..."Ryuk said stiffly. the book slid off his face, dropping to the ground with a thump.

"Well, he knew what he was getting into. It was his own choice to keep it." Ryuk said with a chuckle and she started to throw the rest of the library books at him.

"the books literally called a Death Note, I'm surprised you didn't realize sooner?" He said flatly, avoiding a book.

She stopped her throwing and grunted. " I had my suspicions, but I didn't think it would be this..." she said, picking up the first book she threw and read more of the text about the notebook.

"Is there anyway to reverse it?" She asked and he looked at her for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"Why would you want to?" He wiped a tear. "Humans are all such sinful beings, wouldn't it be better to just let them rot!"

Ryuk snickered with a sadistic grin as

Kibo squinted at him with pressed lips.

"...I'm going to go on a limb here and say no..." she paused. "Pulse, you have a human complex that really needs to be acknowledge, Ryuka."

"It's Ryuk, damn it!"

"Don't care~" Kibo sung back as Ryuk was itching to strangle the little brat.

"Sis, I think you need to see a shrink..." A small voice said, braking the two from their childish argument to see that Deiji was standing in Kibo's doorway.

"You know what, Deiji. I do" Kibo agreed and Ryuk gave them both a confused look.

"So you've been seeing this being for how long?" The shrink said with his clipboard and pen in hand.

A black tie was tightly in place around the mans neck and he held a stern gaze over his square glasses, giving him the look of an old lawyer. His white dress shirt and paints where the only thing out of the ordinary, plus the white dress shoes...

"Since two days ago" Kibo said, laying down on the red lounging chair. Her feet propped up by the head cushion as her head layers where her feet where suppose to be. Her arms hung limply on the sides of her as her hands layer on the hardwood floor.

Ryuk's eye twitched. "What the hell is this!" He yelled out. But, Kibo and the man continued on as if he was not even there.

"Is he present?" The shrink asked, shifting in his leather chair. He wiped a hand threw his white hair, making it neat, as some of his fringe fell over his forehead.

"Yes... yelling at me too" Kibo sighed in disdain.

"I suggest that you stop speaking to this being, it seems to have issues tying it down to earth"

"Yes, doctor" Kibo agrees while Ryuk falls to the floor.

"I'm in hell..." Ryuk mumbuled and Kibo smirked.

"Oh stop it, it's only been four days" Kibo said, seeming insane to people she passed by. But, she didn't give a crap about what they thought, not like she knew them or anything.

"Two days of hell!"

"Okay, I'll stop seeing that shrink if it makes you happy" Kibo sighed.

"Thank you" He grunted out. Secretly, he felt happy that he didn't need to here that boring man talk for an hour anymore. But, the month was almost up and he'd be getting back to Light soon.

"I only went to annoy you anyway..." Kibo said casually and paused when a head of blond hair caught her eye.

"You what? Hey get back here!" Ryuk yelled, flying after Kibo, who ran off.

"Misa!" Kibo cried out and the blond tuned on her black heels with a big smile on her face.

"Kibo!"

The two girls crashed together and laughed. It had been years since ether of them had seen each other. Their mothers used to be close friends before Misa had to move to America for a while, then her parents where killed the day after moving back to Japan. After all the craze, Kibo had lost touch with her closest girlfriend.

Kibo suggested grabbing something to eat and they went to a old cafe by the local super market.

"Your light's girl friend! When did this come about I wonder?" Kibo questioned her playfully and Misa giggled with red cheeks.

"Just recently, it was so romantic!" Misa gushed.

Kibo smiled softly, hearing her friend chatter on and on about light. She felt a beep sense of jealousy inside her at the news. But, held it in when a being made out of bones hovered above them.

'No' Kibo felt horrified as she forced a smile to ignore it. 'Not you too' she thought in pain. 'Not Misa...'

"I heard you got into a car accident, are you doing alright?" Misa asked innocently and Kibo gulped, clutching her fists tightly under the table.

"Ya, it felt like a nightmare mostly. But there's no need to worry!" Kibo said with a grin, flexing her arms. "Nothing gonna kill me"

The two both laughed. Misa had to leave early for her photo shoot and they bid each other off. Kibo walked over to the buss station. It had gotten late and the moon was full as it shined down on sleeping Japan.

"She's helping Light kill, isn't she..."

"It wouldn't be smart to trust her" Ryuk chuckled and Kibo frowned.

She needed to be carful. If light found out that she could see Ryuk or knew about the death note then...

"She didn't see you right?" Kibo asked Ryuk. He gazed down at the nervous human and felt a strange pull to comfort her.

" went to apple heaven, wouldn't know" He shrugged and she smiled.

"Thanks Ryuk..."Kibo whispered and Ryuk frowned at her happy face. What was happening to him?

"Excuse me miss, but you'll need to come with me" A agent in all black said at Kibo's front door.

Ryuk had vanished and was now where when Kibo awoke. She worried over what this could mean and grabbed her bag as she left with the agent. They arrived at a high rise building, riding to a unknown floor, as Kibo wondered if she had been blamed for Mark's debts; wouldn't be the first time it's happened...

"This way, miss..." The agent said, signalling her to walk threw the door, which he had held open for her.

"Hello hospital stalker..." Kibo gave L the stink eye as the bangs under her eyes proved she was tired.

The great detective slowly turned around in his chair and gave Kibo a once over before nodding.

"Hello hospital escapist..." L said absently, eating green ice cream that he held in his hand. "I'm going to be putting you under house arrest. It's for you own protection of course"

"From who?" She exclaimed, really not wanting to deal with this in the morning.

L stared at her, dead serious to the core.

"Your family" his voice echoed. " up to this point, has been planning and lying to you..."

To be continued!


	8. The Cow Of Attractions

L and Kibo stare at each other. L had a bored exspretion while Kibo held a horrified one. He had just finished explaining about their suspicions on light. However, L had told the rest of the detectives to leave before he informed Kibo about her family.

The two were silent as Kibo's mind tried to understand what he had told her. It was hard to believe that her family wasn't even her flesh and blood

Kibo had been stollen from the same orphanage that L was from. He went on, promising to help her find out what happend and protect her.

"They won't hurt you no more..." L spoke softly and Kibo's body shook as she sobbed out.

The tests, needles, beatings, it was all making sense now. Her mother and father had been luring Libo to believe that what they had done to her years ago had been God for her. But, they had all been just using her as a ginepig.

L didn't know much. He had only been able to find old reports of child abuse and from the tales that Mr. Yagami had informed him of. L knew that this girl had suffered a lot. However, it only gave her an alibi to seek out justice. She was now a suspect.

"I need you to tell me all you know of Light Yagami" L said and Kibo froze up.

Flashes of Lights troubled face and weirded behavore made her shiver. The buss accident, ray's death, it had all been him. But, did Kibo want to rat out Light? Her oldest friend.

Kibo didn't get the chance to respond as one of the detectives came in with a hurry. "L, it's chieff!" The man yelled.

"There's been more killings!"

L and Kibo stood up at the same time, following after the detective in a hurry. L's suspicion on Kibo went down as he saw the worry on her face. It was real, everything about this girl was real. He realized that she was the type of person who could never lie out right to someone.

'You will be useful Kibo' L thought before they entered the next room with all the other detectives.

(Time skip)

L watched silently as Kibo brushed her hair in the room he had provided. The monitor was only a few inches away from his face and the rest of the dictectives in the room whispered to each other.

"Sir, L" The youngest in the room stood up and walked over to L, who was crouched on his chair.

"Yes, Touta Matsuda?" L said, munching on some rock candy he had been offered by the young detective earlier in the week.

"She seems harmless, why are we keeping her locked up so long, it's been four weeks already!" The young ditective whined and L stopped mid crunch.

Why did he keep her locked up? He frowned to himself and turned his chair towards the rest of the directives in the room. They had all expressed their concerns over the girls treatment, after all, she was being treated like a guess and not like a suspect.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, an old saying that I thunk perfectly defines Kira's thought pattern" L bit his thumbnail. " The girl has no chance of being Kira, that is true. " L raises a finger as Matsuda opened his mouth.

" but that is why we must investigate everything about her, Kira wouldn't openly share that he is who he is. would he?" L asked.

The whole room had gone quiet and L nodded, satisfied with their reactions. But, as the young detective stared him with a sad frown, L relented a bit.

"Fine, I guess there's no harm with letting her outside for a bit. But, I want everyone on high alert" As L said this the detectives sighed in relief. They had all grower find of Kibo as she treated all of them kindly and understood their positions under L.

It was strange though, Kibo had not fussed or complained over the whole four weeks. It was like the girl was used to being confined and that's what set L's instincts off. He guessed that she was ether really good at controlling her emotions or that she had been in captivity before. But, could she be both? It frustrated L to no end, cause she could be Kira or just a hurt girl, as both were possible with Kibo's secret history; which he still had no clue of.

"Something's wrong..." Light said and Ryuk looked down at lights cell phone.

Light had been trying to call Kibo for three weeks after Ryuk had made a comment on her well being. He guessed the shimigami knew more then he let on, he always did.

"Do ya think L has her?" Ryuk asked and Light sighed. It was probably nothing and he had just been freaking her out with all the calls, which may be why she didn't respond...

"It's possible..." Light whispered, clutching his cell tightly. He cursed L, knowing very well that Kibo had noticed his strange behavore and might tell L something about it. Honest was her virtue after all.

'God damn it!' Light yelled in his mind and shoved his phone into his pocket. It was about this time that the teacher had introduced a new student behind Light.

Light looked behind him and a boy who looked really tired gave him a wide eyed gaze. It made Light feel that this boy was someone important, if his name hadn't gaven off any bells.

The two had given speeches later on that day and Light found out the boy had been L. But, light still had his doubts about him.

The two sat down in the far back of the cafe Kibo used to work at and Light felt a tug on his chest. She used to bring such a fun feeling to the place as he had quietly watched her work sometimes. Of course, she never knew about it.

L started questioning Light and talking about Kira when their cells both rang.

"Light your father is!"

"Father!" Light called out as the two boys came into the hospital room. His father kept telling everyone it was nothing as his wife nagged him about over working himself.

Everyone shared a few jokes, before Light noticed Kibo sitting by his fathers side and felt his worry ease up even more. She want hurt or dead, which made him wonder where she had been. But, after the visit, Light hadn't gotten the time to ask her as L took her out of the room in a hurry.

Kibo gave him a apologetic smile and followed after L while Ryuk frowned at them all. The way L had taken her out by the arm made Ryuk's chests burn as the deomon clenched his sharp teeth in a growl.

(Time skip)

Light had returned home from school and had started to worry about Kibo. Her friends had tried to talk to him after school by the entrance, she had been missing for a whole month now.

' L wouldn't keep her for this long would he?' Light thought, sitting down at his desk with a sigh.

The shimigomi stared out the window of lights room in deep thought. He had started to miss the little female and had found lights apples had grown dull, not fresh and sweet like hers had been...

(Smash)

"R-ryuk!?" Light cried out as the shimigomi smashed threw his window and flew away. He could only wonder what that demon was thinking.

"Light, what was that?!" Light heard his mother call out in worry and he sighed.

"It was nothing, the book shelf fell threw the window!" light yelled and rolled his eyes when his mother started complaining about his clumsiness.

He turned on the tv, ready to start writing in the death note, and a broadcast on a tv station proclaimed a tape sent by Kira. Light stopped and glared at the tv, who dared to copy him?

(Back with Kibo)

"Ryuk?" Kibo whispered at the shimigomi that sqwated on her bed. He grinned down at her as she stood in front of him in a bath robe. She was so small compared to him.

" Hey, my little apple..." He said with a husky voice, only realizing how much he had missed her until now and she let a small smile pull on her pink lips. Yep, he totally missed her.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered and nervously glanced at the cameras around the room.

"Don't worry, their destructed by their tv" Ryuk said and curled a piece of her wet hair around a claw.

Kibo's brow frowned and gazed into shimigomis gaze. He seemed different from the last time they met. She remembered his warning and smirked in iorny.

"He's Kira"

"Bingo, we have a winner!" Ryuk crackled luringly and she turned away.

"Why aren't you with him? You are on the same side-" Ryuk pulled her onto the bed so fast in cup her words off as he hovered above her.

"I don't go on any side" he traces her cheek. " I only help when I feel like it, if I wanted to, I could tell L everything but what's the fun in that?" His breath fanned her face and Kibo's eyes widen.

"You don't care for anyone..." she whispered in horror and Ryuk paused, looking down at her for a moment.

"Perhaps..." He said, poking her on the nose causing her to sneeze. "You are quiet intriguing tho"

"Ryuk, what are you..." Kibo started to say. But, Ryuk cut her off, he stuffed his face into to crook of her neck, taking in a deep breath of her fare skin.

She gasped and tried to pull him off of her, shivering at the sensation of his hands rubbing her waist and his mouth on her neck, as he licked the water on her neck slowly. He groaned at the taste of her. She reminded him of a honeycrisp, who knew she would taste the same!

"R-Ryuk, please stop" Kibo pleaded as she clawed at his head, hoping it would make him stop. But, it only turned him on even more, as he bit down hard onto her neck. Ironicly, Kibo didn't let out a scream like Ryuk thought she would, as a small moan brushed his ear.

"Hehe, didn't know the angle had a thing for pain" He teased roughly into her ear, getting only a kick in the nuts as a response.

"Uff!" Ryuk flew off the bed and collapsed to the floor, holding his nuts in pain, as Kibo hugged herself with a red face. But, Ryuk noticed her quiet panting and let out a painful grin.

"Kibo, are you alright?" A voice called from the mic in the ceiling and Kibo became even more red. Her glare was murduress as she stared down at Ryuk, who inched away from her in fear.

"Just a bad dream" she said, trying to level her breathing and Prayed L would believe her.

"Hmm, okay. I will be having watari come down to get you, something's occured that you might be of help for..." L's voice held suspicion and Kibo sighed in relief.

"Ryuk, do me a favour would you?" Kibo whispered. Ryuk struggled to stand up and gave her a raised brow. "I want you to keep me up to date on what L and Light are doing"

"Why?" Ryuk asked, finding the new apple of his eyes becoming more and more intresting then ever.

"I'm going to be on no ones side, but my own." Kibo said with a serious glare and Ryuk grinned. It appears that he and this girl will be on the same side together then. He liked that.

"I've always liked your apples the best" He said with a evil grin and she frowned at him.

"Is that suppose to be a pick up line?"she asked in disbain and yawned. " leave before I tell L everything and spoil your fun"

Ryuk pouted as she grabbed some clothes and changed. The butler, Watari picked her up and they left as Ryuk pondered his thoughts. It had shocked him at first, when he had grabbed her. He looked down at his hand and smirked. But, to him, it all felt right in a wrong way that gave him a strange comfort.

"Interesting indeed..." His whisper echoed in the room and he vanished without a sound.

"So what's happened?" Kibo asked Watari, but the butler only told her to wait and tell L her questions. She held in a groan and poured. Being held under house arrest was nothing. But, after a month, who could blame her for wanting to know what happened out in the world?

"Kibo-Chan!" L said, he had started calling her that after the second week. But, she didn't mind it.

"Light?" Kibo said in shock as Light turned around in surprise and rushed up to hug her tightly.

"Light can't breath!" She gasps out of lights hug and he started firing questions at her about where she had been, what she was doing, etc...

"Light, she been with us. Please sit down so we can begin?" L asked in boredom and Light nodded, taking a seat beside him.

"Kibo-Chan, take a look at this and tell me what you think..." L said, handing over a bunch of files and watched her with peering eyes.

She looked threw the stack of papers and frowned. It was all about the kits case and the info they had gotten on it. From the beginning to the end, it all pointed out how it was light. But, as she reached the last file, the report was about Kira saying names of innocent people on tv. It was completely different then Kira or light. It seemed almost like their was a second copy cat Kira.

"A second Kira?" Kibo suggested and L nodded as Light had a relived smile on his face, shocking everyone.

"I knew you weren't the second Kira, see L, I told you!" light said and gave L a pointed look.

"Maybe..." L said.

Kibo gapped at L and felt her brain exsploed. A month could bo a lot to a person and she had enough. Almost like they sensed it, light and the rest of the detectives moved back.

"L shut you mouth right now!" She yelled and the detective paused.

"I'm not Kira so shut up, why don't you try getting to know me first. You hardly do right now and your stating that I'm a killer? Hell, I can say your a killer right now and we would both know the same amount of info on each other, and that's nothing!"

L gave Kibo a wide eyed stare as everyone gapped at her. Kibo sighed, fixing her hair, and left with a turn of her black heels.

"Now, excuse me. I'll be going back to my room to get some sleep, at least that will give me some peace of mind!" And with the bang of a door, Kibo stormed her way back to her room.

"Well, that was unexpected..." L mumbled and The defectives gave heart filled laughter. It had all been a test and L knew from the offence on her face, she could never be the second Kira, or much less kill in general.

"I hope you can get her to join us light?" L asked and Light grinned.

"I'll try" He said and they all laughed as L but his thumb. He still felt like something had yet to happen.

'Ugh, I can't believe they would think that I'd even!' Kibo raged about her room as calm clear eyes watched her.

"You can change your fate" A voice said by the window and Kibo stopped with a chair in hand as she turned around.

A tall woman sat lazily on the open window of the bedroom and peered at Kibo with a grin. Her hair ratchet the floor in long blue and white waves as Kibo found her white eyes creepy to look at.

The woman wore long kimono like robes that covered her head to toe as big silver wings were folded behind her back. It was like Kibo was starting at a angle, the complet opposite of Ryuk. Her face was porcelain and well defined like a god as she held out a white book to Kibo.

Kibo flinched back at the book, it was the Life note and the woman frowned. With a flick of her finger, the woman changed it to a white fethered quill instead and held it out for Kibo to take.

Kibo carefully takes the quill and inspects it as the woman smiled softly. "Use it to help the hearts and souls of everyone, before it's too late" the woman said with a worried cry and vanished into silver dust befor Kibo's eyes.

"Okay, what the hell just happend?" Kibo asked out loud to herself.

The moon had castes a brighter glow that night then usual as the sea risen up a bit.

What did happen?

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Ps. Still going threw editing, sorry!_**


End file.
